Malcolm Hargrove
Malcom Hargrove serves as the Chairman of the Oversight Sub-Committee who has employed the Space Pirates in order to clear Chorus of its residents under the alias Control. The Chairman also serves a supporting character in Recollections and one of the primary antagonists of the fourth saga. Role in Plot Messaging The Director During Oversight, The Chairman makes his first correspondence with Dr. Leonard Church as a representative of the newly formed UNSC Oversight Sub-Committee, stating that he looked forward to a long, mutually beneficial relationship between the two departments. At this point, The Chairman served as the assistant to the chairperson of the sub-committee. However, after The Director demanded more bases for his "tests", The Chairman suspected that he was hiding something. When The Meta began to go on his rampage, The Chairman began to inspect Project Freelancer. During the transmissions with The Director, the two argue fiercely and he discovers The Director's crimes in the past, including torturing the Alpha A.I. During the end of Reconstruction, he becomes fed up by what he found in the files about The Director and decided to place him under arrest. He questions The Director's intelligence with the AIs by asking about the safety protocols. However, The Director would send him one last message on why he committed the crimes and hoped he would understand. Negotiations with Washington The Chairman reappears as the commanding officer of the UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility where Agent Washington is being held in the episode My House, From Here. He sends Washington on a mission, with The Meta, to locate and capture Epsilon, in exchange for his freedom. For their pursuit, The Chariman provided the two ex-Freelancers with left-over enhancements from Project Freelancer. However The Meta was killed by the Reds & Blues and, unbeknowest to The Chairman, Wash escaped with the Blue Team at the end of Revelation, in which The Chairman believed him to be dead. The Chorus Civil War The Chairman, under the name Control, later hired mercenaries Locus and Felix to eradicate the people of the planet Chorus. With the help of other mercenaries, Locus and Felix joined the Federal Army of Chorus and the New Republic and escalated the events of the war in order to complete their mission. He was first referenced by Locus in Worst Laid Plans, and he continues to report to Control throughout Season 11 and Season 12. It is then revealed in Lost But Not Forgotten that Control shows an interest in a crate on board the UNSC Crashed Ship, and has Locus retrieve it for an unknown purpose. However, during this time, Carolina somehow infiltrated Control and a mercenary compound, obtaining vital information before impersonating them. In Cloak and Dagger, it's revealed that Felix works for Control as well, and that Control is someone who wants to eradicate the planet's inhabitants by escalating the Chorus civil war. When the Blood Gulch Crew find out about the plan and flee with Carolina, Control has Felix and Locus lie about their deaths to their respective armies in order to push them towards a final confrontation. However, the soldiers managed to reveal the truth about the Pirates involvement and force Locus and Felix to retreat. As Control berates the two for their failure, he is suddenly interrupted by a transmission from the Blood Gulch Crew, who discovered his true identity as The Chairman thanks to Epsilon (who subsequently reveals that the Insurrection is actually his private security force for Charon Industries). They then inform The Chairman that both them and the people of Chorus will find him and be coming for him very soon. Frustrated, The Chairman gets confirmation from F.I.L.S.S. that Locus delivered the crate he had asked for; revealed to be containing The Meta's helmet. Personality The Chairman, at first, seems to be a loyal and polite man of the UNSC, acting calm during many of his messages and holds the law to a high level by seeking justice for the crimes The Director commits. However, The Director has suggested that he rised into political power by tearing others down, meaning he's not what he appears to be. The Chairman seems to be negotiable as he makes deals best suited for the government, such as when he allowed Washington and The Meta to return Epsilon to him for their freedom. It also seems that he has a short temper, such as when The Director insults him and the laws The Chairman replies aggressively and annoyed. The Chairman also has a dark sense of humor, as he jokingly states The Director will be remembered in history, but for the wrong reasons or when he reads Washington's criminal record and "picks his favorite." The Chairman is also shown to not be above committing crimes to get what he wants, such as hiring Locus and Felix to kill everyone on Chorus. Trivia *Like Wyoming, the Chairman speaks in a somewhat English accent. *The Chairman's name wasn't revealed until the episode Oversight. *The Chairman is the third of four British characters to appear in the series, the others being Wyoming, Jones, and General Donald Doyle respectively. *It is revealed that the Insurrection were a private security force under the employ of The Chairman. Category:Red Vs Blue Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Machinima Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Humans Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Business Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Deal Makers Category:Living Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Liars Category:Evil from the past Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil